nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dary Anioła: Miasto popiołów
=Miasto popiołów= thumb|233px Miasto popiołów (ang. City of Ashes) – to druga część serii Dary Anioła, napisanej przez Cassandrę Clare, została wydana w Polsce 21 października 2009 roku. Fabuła Valentine wykorzystuje młodego czarnoksiężnika, aby przywołać demona strachu i za pomocą Kielicha Anioła poddaje demona swojej woli. Clary mieszka tymczasowo u Luke'a i tęskni za normalnym życiem. Jej matka nadal leży nieprzytomna w szpitalu, natomiast Simon zachowuje się jakby byli parą: całuje ją, nazywa swoją dziewczyną. Lightwoodowie wyrzucają Jace'a z Instytutu, a ten wdaje sie w barze w bójkę z wilkołakami. Za barem zostają znalezione zwłoki młodego wilkołaka. Jace zostaje poproszony o pomoc w szukaniu mordercy, ale odmawia, co rozwściecza zgromadzone w barze wilkołaki. Luke ratuje chłopaka i wzywa Clary. W trójkę udają się do Instytutu i konfrontują Jace'a z Maryse Lightwood, która oznajmia, że Inkwizytorka jest w drodze by przesłuchać Jace'a. Po powrocie do domu Luke'a Clary dostaje wiadomość od Isabelle: Jace swoją postawą zdenerwował Inkwizytorkę i ta zamknęła go w więzieniu u Cichych Braci. Jace słyszy krzyki atakowanych Cichych Braci. Okazuje się, że to Valentine ich zamordował, by móc wykraść Miecz Anioła. Clary udaje się do Instytutu. Tam wraz z Isabelle i Aleciem odbierają wiadomość o ataku na Ciche Miasto. Niestety wszyscy pełnoletni Łowcy wyruszyli do parku, w którym znaleziono zamordowane dziecko Elfów. Trójka przyjaciół postanawia uratować Jace'a. Na miejscu znajdują zwłoki Cichych Braci i uwalniają Jace'a. Inkwizytorka podejrzewa, że Jace był wmieszany w mordestwo i kradzież miecza, bo tylko zeznanie pod mieczem mogło udowodnić, kiedy Nocny Łowca kłamie. Młodzi Łowcy i Simon udają się do miasta Elfów. Elfy chcą zatrzymać Clary, bo skosztowała ich pożywenia, jednakże królowa oznajmia, że wypuści ją, jeśli zostanie pocałowana przez tego, kogo najbardziej pragnie. Jace całuje Clary, a Simon ucieka. Później Raphael pojawia się przed drzwiami Instytutu z umierającym Simonem i oświadcza, że Simon został ugryziony i musi przejść ostatnią fazę przemiany w wampira. Ciało Simona zostaje pochowane na żydowskim cmentarzu i przemiana się dokonuje. Tej samej nocy Jace odwiedza Valentine'a na jego łodzi. Następnego dnia Inkwizytorka oskarża Jace'a o konspirowanie z Valentinem. Ma też zamiar zapronować układ Valentinowi: życie Jace'a za dary Anioła. Jace stara się jej wyjaśnić, że Valentin na to nie pójdzie, ale ona mu nie wierzy i zamyka go w magicznej pułapce. W tym samym momencie Maia udaje się do domu Simona, by przeprosić go za swoje zachowanie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Simon jest wampirem. Po drodze zostaje zaatakowana przez demona strachu ukazującego się pod postacią jej zmarłego, okrutnego brata. Chwilę później zostaje uprowadzona przez Valentine'a. Luke i Clary szukają Maii i dzwonią do Simona, ale on jej nie widział. Po chwili mówi, że właśnie ktoś się włamuje do jego domu. Clary i Luke chcą go uratować, ale Valentin ich uprzedza. Alec przekonuje Jace'a, że ten powinien spróbować wyskoczyć z pułapki, która ma tylko ściany, ale nie ma sufitu. Jace'owi się to udaje i dzwoni po Clary i dowiaduje się o porwaniu Maii i Simona. Prosi by Luke i Clary odebrali go z Instytutu i ucieka stamtąd skacząc z dachu i bezpiecznie lądując na ziemi. Okazuje się, że Jace posiada talent pochodzący od aniołów. Również Clary ma dar, może tworzyć nowe runy, na przykład runę odwagi. Maia i Simon są uwięzieni na łodzi. Valentine rani Maię rzucając w nią srebrnym pyłem i chce zabić Simona, ale pyta, czy ten chce powiedzieć ostatnie słowo. Simon mówi "Clary", a Valentine podrzyna mu gardło. W międzyczasie Inkwizytorka i Maryse Lightwood kłócą się o Jace'a, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego ucieczki. Luke, Jace i Clary udają się nad rzekę i Clary rysuje runę odwagi na ciele Jace'a. Magnus zaczarowuje ciężarówkę Luka by ta mogła pływać i wszyscy razem udają się na spotkanie z Valentinem. Jace chce zadać Clary ważne pytanie, ale atakują ich latające demony; jeden z nich porywa Clary i unosi na łódź Valentine'a. Wszyscy Nocni Łowcy przybywają na łódź, by walczyć z demonami. Inkwizytorka ratuje życie Jace'a po tym, jak zauważyła znamię w kształcie gwiazdy na jego ramieniu. Jace zabija demona strachu - Agramona i pozwala Simonowi napić się swojej krwi, ratując mu w ten sposób życie. Clary maluje runę, którą Valentine tłumaczy jako "Mene, mene, tekel Upharsin", a która właściwie oznacza "Otwarcie". Ta nowa runa jest silniejsza od wcześniejszej, za pomocą której otwarła drzwi więzienia Jace'a, i powoduje rozpad całej łodzi. Po powrocie do ciężarówki towarzysze dokonują szokującego odkrycia: Simonowi nie szkodzą już promienie słońca. Jace wraca do Instytutu i oświadcza Clary, że od teraz będzie dla niej tylko bratem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej udręki uczuciowej. W ostatniej scenie Clary spotyka przed szpitalem Madeleine Bellafleur, która znała jej matkę i wie, jak ją obudzić z transu.